


Strength or Finesse?

by ThymeSprite



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Loki - Freeform, Loki Does What He Wants, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThymeSprite/pseuds/ThymeSprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has a crush on Thor, but who is Loki to let that stand unchallenged?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength or Finesse?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicdrusilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicdrusilla/gifts).



> This oneshot is based on an idea she gave me.  
> Thanks for everything, dear.
> 
> Hope you can all enjoy a bit of Loki smugness.

Working for Tony Stark had its ups and downs. The downs were mostly that you had to endure his pranks, endless flirting and the utter chaos that always ensued wherever the Avengers went. But on the up-side… there were the Avengers. And the gym.

Sure, it was a very well-stocked gym, but that really was not what made you come here. After all, from standing on the gallery you did not get fit, but you just had the nicest view. And the best part, no one ever bothered to come up here.

Well, except for you.

Currently, Steve was just finishing a training session, having destroyed five sandbags in a row. He waved goodbye at Thor and then, finally… you two were alone.

You watched the God of Thunder, shivering as you saw the toned muscles of his bare chest ripple with the effort of lifting Odin knew how much weight. It only made his strength more impressive for you and you sighed, feeling the well-known tingling sensation you always experienced when you watched him…dreamed about being touched by him.

Your gaze followed a drop of sweat down Thor’s chest, his abs. And when it vanished in the waistband of his pants, you bit your lip with a moan. You clenched your thighs together to do at least something against the pooling heat and your hands gripped the guiding rail in front of you so hard your knuckles turned white. You could not just…

It was so tempting, but instead of giving in to that desire, you just watched Thor, carefully storing away the images for later use.

When he added even more weight to his exercise, you had to hold even tighter onto the rail and you whimpered, your shoulders all tense and aching, but even more so another part of you.

Helpless, you let out a moan, but when you felt a hand on your shoulder, it almost turned into a shriek of surprise.

“You naughty girl.”, someone murmured behind you and put both of his hands on your shoulders. You were caught. Whoever had caught you stepped closer to you, uncomfortably close, but in your current state of arousal you had to bite back a whimper when you felt him standing right behind you, so close your bodies touched from head to toe.

“My, darling, you are tense.”, he said, his mouth so close to your ear that his lips touched you skin, “All for my brother?”

You gulped when you realised who that was behind you… all alone with you in that gallery room.

“Shame he will never know.”, Loki muttered in your ear, “Nor care.”

“Are you here to torture me?”, you shot at him, unsure where the sudden outburst had come from.

“Careful.”, he growled and the long, slender fingers of one hand closed around your throat, “Whether I torture you, how I torture you is entirely up to you, my pet.”

You had to raise an alarm, you just had no idea how. Without really thinking about it, your hand inched closer to the pocket of your skirt, where your mobile phone was.

“I would not do that if I were you.”, Loki tutted quietly, so you stopped.

“Good for you, darling. Now, it’s up to you if this will be painful.”, Loki murmured and tightened his hold of your throat, so much you fought for breath before he realised you again, “Or this can be pleasurable.”

Saying these words, his other hand that was still on your shoulder began rubbing circles, surprisingly gentle as he massaged your tense muscles. You could not hold back a sigh and heard him chuckle. He was so close and even pressed closer to you, so that you felt his hot breath on your neck when he told you: “That’s right. This can be painful or pleasurable. Or both if you want, up to you. So… what do you want?”

Involuntarily, your gaze darted down to Thor, who was still training in the gym.

“Oh, saucy.”, Loki chuckled giddily, “What do you think would happen if he knew about your little obsession? About all the things you moan, the things you do when you are alone?”

You tensed at that. He could not know, he was just playing games…

“Answer me.”, he demanded and when you turned your head away, Loki gripped your chin tightly, turning your face back so you had to look at Thor. Defiantly you closed your eyes but of course he knew that and harshly added: “Look. And then, while looking at him, tell me what you thought would happen if he ever knew.”

You were shaking with rage, but you did as he had commanded. Really, what else could you do? There was no way to raise an alarm to alert the others to the intruder, if you even tried so much as going for your phone again, you would surely be dead.

So you stared at the object of your unrequited desire, shaking with anger as you whispered the truth you were afraid of in one word: “Nothing.”

“Louder.”, Loki commanded, “I barely heard you, darling.”

“Nothing.”, you spat this time, “Nothing would happen.”

“Exactly.”, Loki purred in your ear and tears threatened to fill your eyes. The first one spilled when he asked: “And do you know why nothing would happen?”

You decided not to answer that question.

“Defiant again, are we?”, Loki grinned and his hand left your chin, leaving a numb sensation there as it went on to your shoulder. He massaged the tension out of the muscles and even though you knew he was dangerous, even though he had just hurt you with words like no one else ever had, it felt good to feel relief of the tension… to be touched.

“Well then, I will tell you.”, Loki whispered in your ear and you braced yourself for more venom, when he told you, “Because he is an oaf. He does not see what is right in front of him, he never has.”

This surprised you and Loki knew, he chuckled smugly at your bafflement and then added: “And even if, why would you want someone like him? He is an idiot, brute strength, no finesse. How very undesirable.”

You were about to protest, but Loki stopped you effectively when he unexpectedly took a step forward, pressing his crotch closer to your backside and making you gasp.

“All he knows is strength and brutality.”, he then told you while his hands slid down your arms, then around your waist to press you even closer to him, one hand snaking higher, “So all he can do is grope with brutal strength.”

As he said this, Loki gripped your breast so suddenly and tightly, you sharply inhaled at the stab of pain.

“All strength.”, he muttered into your ear, “No finesse.”

With this, his grip eased and he began to draw circles over your clad nipple. You involuntarily shuddered under his touch and too late you realised that his other hand was pulling your skirt up, until he had free access to the connection of your thighs.

“All unsophisticated bluntness, stabbing.”, he whispered and purposely jabbed his forefinger against the sensitive skin of your inner thighs, “No skilful touch, caressing.”

With these words his fingers slipped into the lace of your underwear and his forefinger dove between your folds, spreading the hot wetness to your clit. When he began rubbing this sensitive spot in circles, you gasped and held even tighter onto the rail in front of you.

“Why would you want such a brute, (Name)?”, Loki murmured against your neck, “Would you not prefer someone who knows what he is doing? Who knows exactly how to touch you?”

As he said this, Loki slid two of his fingers into your core, slowly thrusting in and out, driving you insane. You could no longer help it.

“Loki…”, you whimpered, needy and hungry. He growled beside your ear and placed a rough kiss on your neck, sure to leave a mark, then with one swift motion your panties were ripped. His touch left you and even though it was pathetic, you were beyond caring about this, you whimpered in lust, missing his fingers.

“Patience, darling.”, he growled, “At least one moment.”

You heard the rustling of clothing and when your skirt was pushed up over your hips, chilly air hit your heated body. Loki’s arm snaked around your waist and pulled you flush against his body, his proud erection finally free, smooth and hot against your backside.

“All because of you.”, he mumbled into your ear, “We will have to do something about it, don’t we?”

You tried to answer, but your mind was in such a daze, all you did was rubbing you backside against the proud proof of his arousal. But apparently, it was answer enough, for with a content groan, Loki sheathed his length in your body.

You were overwhelmed and Loki gave you no time to adjust. His movements were fast, harsh, but oh so skilful. He had not promised too much.

His hand returned between your legs and when he resumed circling this most sensitive spot you let out a loud, simply uncontrollable moan.

“Let me hear you.”, he asked, “Or better even, let him hear you.”

You had completely forgotten about Thor.

“Let him hear how I can make cry.”, Loki said and as you looked at Thor now, the sight and the overwhelming feelings, the mind-blowing sensations Loki gave you proved to be far too much for you; with a deep moan you came undone in his arms.

Shuddering, shivering and twitching, you relied on the rail and on Loki to hold you upright and he did not let go of you, he even held you tighter against his chest when with another powerful thrust, Loki too found his release.

Out of breath, you stood there, unsure whether you would even be able to walk from this scene, emotionally and physically both.

“What an encounter.”, Loki mused and placed a surprisingly gentle kiss on your ear. When his body left yours, the loss of his heat verged on being painful. Loki straightened your skirt as if he had done something like that a million times before. For all you knew, maybe he had.

“Be a darling and lift for feet for me.”, Loki asked of you and you did as he asked, then saw him crumpling up the lace of your underwear in his fist.

“Hm…”, he purred as he took in the garment’s scent, “I shall keep this.”

While walking away from you backwards Loki told you: “Think about it. Strength? Or finesse? Which do you prefer, darling?”

Over your stolen panties, Loki smirked at you, then he vanished from before your eyes. You could not help it, you smiled. After that…strength or finesse was no question anymore.


End file.
